I'm not who you think i am
by Kai-loves-Benji
Summary: Yami has an abusive father, and wants to kill himself. He meets a young man by the name of Yugi. Can Yugi save him before it’s too late? also Yami has a secret will Yugi feel the same about Yami when he finds out? AN: YamiYugi slush latter on in story.
1. The day it happened

I'm not who you think I am

Summery: Yami has an abusive father; he hates life, and wants to kill himself. Can Yugi save him before it's too late? A/N: Yami/Yugi slush latter on in story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

"Get up, you lazy ass!" my father yelled as he stormed into my room and kicked me in the side. I groaned as I rolled over and looked up at my father.

"Get up! I won't tell you again!" with that he kicked me in the side again and left my room. Closing the door behind him.

"Why does he treat me like shit?" I asked myself as I sat up. Oh hello there, pardon my rudeness, I am Yami Yugi Atem, that was my father Yuri Atem, but unless you are me or my younger brother Joho he is called sir, Pharaoh, or your majesty. Anyway my father is a drunk and I'm his punching bag, after all I'd rather be the one he bets then Joho. Ever since our mother Rosa died his been nothing but a very abusive person, who takes what he wants, when he wants it.

Flashback

I found that out one night when I went to Joho's room to ask him why he had been acting so weird since his 16th birthday a month ago. I walked into his room and there Joho was gagged and tided down to his bed being fucked by our dad.

"what are you looking at you little fucker?" Yuri asked Joho, when Joho looked behind him at me, when he sensed that somebody was watching them.

"What?" Yuri said as he dug his nails into Joho's back and trusted hard into him. Yuri looked behind him and Joho and saw me standing in the doorway with tears in my eyes. "Awwwww……. Why are you crying baby? You feel left out? Will don't worry, your next!" he yelled at me.

Joho screamed through the gag and started to struggle with Yuri, "No, you don't you bitch! I've not cum inside you yet! Now hold still!" Yuri yelled as he grasped a riding crop that was at his leg and slapped Joho's face with it. Joho whimpered in pain and let Yuri do what he wanted to.

"No! Father! Stop it please! Please your hurting him!" I screamed as I ran into the room. I saw Joho's eyes grow wide in fear as Yuri whipped me with the riding crop. "Ahhhhh!!!" I screamed as I griped my leg and fell to the ground in pain. "Yami!" Joho screamed through the gag.

"Now then unless you want yourself to get hurt more and you want me to hurt your brother, I suggest that you remain laying down on the ground and wait your turn!" Yuri said with a growl. Tears rolled down my face as I slowly nodded my head. I now know why Joho had been acting so weird these past few weeks. He had lost his innocence to his own father and now it was my turn.

"don't feel bad, Hun you would have gotten this treat on your 16th birth day last year had your baby brother here, not have begged of me not to. Begging me to take his innocence instead, and that night he gave me the best blow job ever, and his been giving me blow jobs every night before he goes to bed. That was until he turned 16 then the blow jobs turned into sex." I gasped and looked at Joho and saw him lower his head in shame saying that it was true. "Joho? Joho why?" I cried.

"Because he loves you, you're his hero, you've always been protecting him and he wanted to protect you for a change. His protected you for a year but now he can't protect you any longer." With that Yuri removed Joho's gag and continued fucking him very painfully from what I could see. I cried as I watched my baby brother go through so much pain. My heart broke and ever single one of Joho's screams. "Ahhhhhhh!!!! Yami! Yami I'm sorry!" "shut up bitch!" Yuri yelled as he slapped Joho's mouth with the crop. Joho flinched and softly whimpered. "oh yes baby, oh yeah whimper for me again!" Yuri moaned as he continued fucking Joho. Joho whimpered again and screamed as Yuri slammed into him. "Ahhhhh!!!!!" Yuri Screamed as he released into Joho.

"Mmmmm….. Now then, didn't that feel good?" Yuri asked Joho. When Joho did not responded Yuri raised the riding crop. "Yes! It was good!" Joho screamed as he tried to shield his face.

"Good." Yuri said as he pulled out of Joho, he then looked at me and said "Now then Yami, it's your turn."

A/N: yeah so here is the end of chapter 1, let me know what you all think.


	2. what happened next

How it all began

And Hello again sorry it took so long to post this hopefully ill be able to post sooner now, anyway, here is what happens next for all of you who are dieing to find out.

"Now then Yami, it's your turn." Yuri said as he walked towards me. I softly whimpered and curled up in the corner. "You know Yami my dick is soft right now so I think that you're the one who will be doing the fucking."

"What!?" I asked as I looked up at Yuki in horror. Yuri then grasped my legs and pulled me into the middle of the room. "NO! FATHER! I'll fuck you please leave Yami with his innocence!" Joho Screamed as he tried to get up to come after Yuri.

"Joho! You have been a good fuck these last few years, but now I am tossing u aside and I'll be fucking your brother from now on." Joho started crying as Yuri spread my legs apart, got on top of me, took a piece of rope and tied my wrists together so as I could not escape.

"Oh yeah, Yami you're gonna love this." Yuri said as he placed his hands on my sash. "No! Stop it!" Joho screamed from where Yuri left him. With that Yuri got up, grasped the ridding chop, walked towards Joho, raised the chop, and… "No Yuri! Please take my innocence, just leave Joho alone!" I screamed.

Yuri looked at me and soon a smirk came across his face. "I know you would see it my way." He replied as he walked over to me, straddled my sided, removed the sash from around my waist, and removed the last remaining pieces of my clothing. Yuri then moaned as he started to rub my body with his hands.

"Mmmmm Yami." Yuri moaned as his hands took a hold of my dick. Yuri then started to struck me and I let out an unwanted moan. I also noticed that Yuri's dick was starting to get hard again. I gulped as Yuri set up on his knees, possessed himself, and then slammed down on my dick.

"Ahhhhhhh!!!" I screamed in pain, I started crying as Yuri held down my legs and started riding my hard dick up and down. "Oh, yeah Yami, mmmmm." Yuri moaned. Over in a corner, I say Joho holding himself and crying.

Tears rolled down my face for I knew that I was the reason for his tears. "Oh, Fuck, Yami, mmmmm cum already!" Yuri said as he rode me harder and faster. Then I whimpered as I unwillingly cam inside Yuri, and as I cam inside him, he cam all over mine and his chests.

When both me and Yuri where done Cumming, Yuri got off my dick, removed the rope from around my wrists, grasped his clothes, put them on and left the room with out saying a word.

When Yuri left I rolled up into a ball on the floor and started crying my heart out. I screamed and jumped when a hand gently touched my shoulder. "Yami, it's ok, it's just me." Joho replied as he removed his hand from my shoulder.

"Joho, why didn't you ever tell me what was going on?" I asked as I looked into Joho's eyes for the answer. "Because Yuri said that if I told anyone he would steal your innocence right in front of me and then he would kill me right in front of you." Joho replied as he covered his face and cried.

"Oh, Shit!" I exclaimed as I wrapped my arms around Joho and help him close. "shhhh…shhhh… it's all right Joho" I said as I gently rubbed circles on his trembling back.

After about an hour Joho's breathing started to even out and I knew that Joho had cried himself to sleep. So I gently picked him up and carefully placed him on his bed. I was afraid to leave him all alone, because I didn't want Yuri to come and get him again in his sleep. So I got in bed with Joho, wrapped my arms around him and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~ Next Morning~~~~~~~

I woke up the next morning and I noticed that Joho was missing, and that all my clothes had been neatly folded and where lying where Joho had been last night.

I got out of bed, put my clothes on, and made the bed. All the time wondering where was Joho?

A/N: ok so end of chapter 2, tell me what you think, and Yami is right where is Joho? Which one of you kidnapped, I mean prince napped Joho? :(


	3. the horror found

Chapter 3

A/N: Now we get to find out what has happened to Yami's brother Joho. Sorry it took so long to up date.

After I made the bed and left Joho's room, I ran into my servant Marlik. "Prince Yami, thank the God's you are here." "Where is Joho?" "I had hoped that you would have know, we have looked all over the palace grounds for him and have not found him yet."

Upon hearing this I became very worried and I to ran all over the palace grounds in search, of my brother but to no avail. So I ended up going to my room to sleep but was woken up by my father.

~~~~~~~~~Flash back ends~~~~~~~~~

"Get up you lazy ass!" Yuri yelled as he stormed into my room and kicked me. I groaned as I rolled over to look at Yuri who kicked me again and yelled "get up! Lunch is ready. I won't tell you again!" before he left my room.

So with that I got up and went to the dinning hall to eat with my father. "Take off your shirt!" he said. "What? Why?" "I don't want food on your royal clothes, so take it off!" slowly I nodded replied "yes sir" and removed my shirt, even though I know what he wanted. "Marlik will you leave me and my son alone? I need to talk to him." With that Marlik bowed and said "as you wish your majesty" and before Marlik could leave the room Ashanti ran into the room and said "my pharaoh, come quickly with me to the royal burial grounds"

"Why? What is it Ashanti?" "It's high prince Joho my lord, he…" "Has been found?" my father asked relieved. "Ai, sir but…" "But what man? What?" with a sigh Ashanti said two words that drove a double edged dagger into my heart. "He's dead, my lord." "What!?" "He was found face down in the Nile, cold, with no life in him." Upon hearing this I let out a cry. "Stay here with Yami, until I get back" Yuri said as he ran off. "My prince you need to eat." Ashanti said; after the news of Joho's death how could I possibly eat anything now? "I can't" I replied. "Very well then it will be saved for later." Ashanti said as he had the food taken away.

~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuri returned with a sad look on his face saying that indeed Joho was really gone. "Ashanti leave us I must speak with my only remaining son." "Yes sir" Ashanti said as he bowed deeply and left the room. "I guess you will have to do." My father said as he took his clothes off and held his dick.

"What do you mean?" I asked my father as he walked over to me, pushed me down to my knees, grasped my long black hair causing me to gasp and he shoved his dick into my mouth. "Suck it! Make me feel good like your brother did." Yuri snarls, this made me mad so I bite down on Yuri.

This pissed Yuri off, so he trough me to the ground, took my dick head into his mouth, and he bite down on me as hard as he could causing me to cry, scream, bleed, and become circumcised all at once.

Yuri then spit my foreskin at me and snarled "now you suck my dick, and swell all my cum or I will make you eat that, and then I will cut your dick off and make you eat that as will!" Gulping I took my father into my mouth and sucked him for what felt like hours.

Yuri ended up Cumming in my mouth 4 times before he fell asleep. Once I was sure that he was asleep I ran to the servants headquarters, stole some servant clothing, hide my royal pendent in one of the pockets, and ran away from the palace. After a couple of hours I found that I had ended up in the royal burial grounds. *since I'm here I better pay my respects to Joho* I thought to my self as I made my way towards his body.

But what I saw when I got to hi body sickened me. Joho's perfect body had been violated. I noticed that there was blood under him where his dick had once been, and I saw dried cum *Yuri's* all over him. As I was about to run away from the sight I noticed that Joho had something in his hand. It was a note, not just any note a note for me.

"Dear Yami, I know that my death will hurt you more then words can say, but I must do this. If I do not, Yuri will take great pleasure in getting what he wants from us. And like I told you last night, once Yuri took your innocence in front of me he would kill me in front of you. I could not take seeing you hurt that way. Always know that I love you and you have no idea how hard it is for me to do this to you. Anyway, go to our secret place and hidden there is my pendent. How did I get from there to here? I will kill myself in a way that I will fall face down into the Nile and drift all the way to the royal burial grounds where you will find my dead body. Farewell for ever my beloved brother, do one thing for me? Bring an end to Yuri's rein and rule our Egypt with a kind but firm heart."

Upon reading this I cried, and kissed Joho's dead frozen lips and ran way to one of the villages that Yuri controlled, once I had reached one of the villages I walked onto one of the bridges and look at the Nile, the resting place of my brothers body.

I was snapped out of my deep thinking by this angle like voice. "Hello there, where are you from?" I turned around to come face to face with a young man, with tricolor spiked hair, light purple eyes, and a very smooth and slender body." "I'm from the pal…. Plantation!" *that's right* "the Plantation of Arabia!" "Arabia? Will then welcome to Egypt, what brings you here?" "My abusive father has made me run away." I replied with out thinking. "I am so sorry to hear that, what is your name?" "M… my name?"

Oh Shit! What should I name myself? I can not just say my name is Yami Atem, because he will send me back to the palace and then what will Yuri do to me? "Yes silly you do have a name don't you?" Hold on wait a minute I remember Joho once told me of a cousin we once had oh what was his name? It was Hon something, was it Honsolo? No that not it Honson? No that's not it either, what about Honda? Yes that's it. "My name is Honda." "Very nice name, Honda. It's nice to meet you. My name is Yugi. Also pardon my asking but why is your hair so long and down? Only girls have their hair like that." "It fell down, it used to look some what like your." I replied I mean hey after all I can't tell him 'I'm the prince and I have to keep my hair long.' Like that's really gonna fly.

"Will then fallow me and I'll help you put your hair back up. By the way do you have any relatives around here?" "No I don't Yugi, my father is the only family I have left and I am not going back to him." "Very will then, you can live with me and my family, we don't have much, but we are a very loving family. Who try to help all the people we can." Yugi replied as he lead me to his house, as I fallowed Yugi I looked around me, *so this is what life is like outside the palace.*

"Tomorrow Honda I will help you find work." Yugi said breaking my thoughts. "Work?" I replied with a hint of nervousness. Yugi turned around and laughed at my shocked face. "Honda to get food, clothing, and shelter you need money, and to get money you need to work isn't that how things are in Arabia?" "No, Yugi all that is given to us." Yugi nodded and continued to walk. I quickly ran after him and asked. "Yugi is something wrong?" "No, it's just going to be hard on you the first few weeks, because here you will have to work." I nodded as I fallowed Yugi behind a small house to the Nile and beside the Nile was an old wooden box.

"Set on the box Honda," Yugi said as he reached into the Nile and pulled something out of it. "Now hold still." Yugi said as he griped a hold of my hair and pulled it. "OUCH!" "I said hold still" I sighed and looked at my reflection in the Nile as, Yugi worked with my hair. But when he went to go work on my bangs I took a hold of his hand and finished my hair, by making a spike go though each of the spikes that Yugi had already made.

"Very nice Honda, but not many people will notice how cool your hair is with it just being black." "Then how do I change my hair color to look like yours?" Yugi smiled and went inside the small house and came back with three small bowls, a stone grinder, and a brush of some kind. "Have you ever had your hair died before?" I shock my head no and carefully watched every single move Yugi made. "That's ok, and don't look so freaked out I'm not gonna hurt you." Yugi said as he pulled out a piece of something red and started to grind it up in one of the bowls. "ummm… Honda you need to set on the ground so that I can die your hair." "What!?" I asked as I gulped and slowly sat on the ground. *this is nothing like the soft clean grass inside the palace. There is no grass it's just dirt.*

"Come on Honda, why are you so startled, you never sat on the ground before?" Yugi asked laughing as he got the brush wet and put some red powder on it. "And I suppose the next thing you want me to believe is that you've never slept on the floor." Yugi said as he started to brush the red into my hair. I was go to agree with Yugi but I didn't want to make Yugi suspicious so I lied and said "of chores I have, I sleep on the floor all of the time." "Good, and if you want then we can share my mat it's big enough for the two of us to sleep on at the same time." "Thanks Yugi, you're the best." Yugi giggled and replied "you're welcome"

Yugi then bended down, washed out the brush and bowl, then he crushed up a piece of yellow something and started to brush it into my bangs and added spikes. "There, I always wanted a twin." Yugi said when he was done. I looked into the Nile and saw Yugi setting nest to me, and I saw what he meant. I then turned and looked at Yugi "it's like looking into a mirror" hearing this caused Yugi to giggle again and to blush. It was then that I felt a strong feeling as I looked at Yugi, a feeling that I had only felt when I was alone with Joho, when he was still alive.

"What's wrong Honda?" Yugi asked "huh?" I replied as I looked up. "You look really sad, is everything ok?" "Yeah I'm ok, I'm just thinking about my brother, who died not to long ago." "Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that." "Its ok it's not your fault." "Well come on its late." Yugi said as he led me into his house and we led down on his bed and feel asleep.


	4. the first day

Chapter 4

Life as a Commoner

~Saturday 3:30am~

I was awoken from a peaceful sleep by Yugi calling me.

"Hey Honda! Come on lets go we got work to do!" *yawn* "hmmm… what time is it Yugi?" "It is 3:30 in the morning now come on!" Yugi said as he grasped me by my shoulder's and pulled me up. "What!?" *yawn* "I'm supposed to sleep in on Saturdays." I was startled by Yugi's laughter, what was so funny? "What's wrong? What did I say?" "Honda here we have to work 6 days a week to make enough money to feed ourselves and pay all of the Pharaoh's taxes." After hearing my father's title and if anyone found out who I really was, my further title, I fell silent and felt very guilty. "HONDA!" I was snapped out of my thoughts by Yugi yelling and snapping his fingers in front of me. "Huh?" "Let's go!" Yugi said as he grasped my hand and pulled me along after him.

After running nonstop for about 7 minutes we arrived at a field and Yugi walked up to a gray haired old man with a clipboard and said, "Mustafa, this is Honda, he needs a job can you help him out? I got to report to Aunk before I get whipped again." "Of course Yugi. Hurry up now." Mustafa said as Yugi let go of my hand and as he ran off he called out "Thanks Mustafa."

I looked out after Yugi and I felt a great tare in my heart, like that of a puppy that has just been kicked by his or her owner. "Honda? Are you ok son?" I looked up at Mustafa and gave him a bit of a smile. "Yeah I'm OK; I'm just worried about Yugi is all." "I'd be more worried about yourself Honda." "Why?" "Because just from looking at you right now, I can tell that you have never seen a hard days work." I just scrounged my shoulders and Mustafa started to write on a piece of papyrus.

"Here, go that way until you find Aunk and give this to him and he will tell you where to go." Mustafa said as he pointed in the direction that Yugi had ran off in. "Yes Sir" I said as I took the piece of papyrus and ran off in to the horizon not knowing where it was taking me.

As I ran throw the different rows of wheat I almost ran into, this really tall bald man, he wore a commanders clothe around his waist, and he was built. I mean a 6 pack, bulging biceps, and everything.

"What do you want Yugi?! I sent you into the field's 10 minutes ago!" I didn't need to ask him his name to know who he was. This guy had to be Aunk, Yugi's boss. "Well are you going to say something or are you going to just stand there like an idiot and not get paid?" "Huh? Oh! Sorry, I'm Honda, Mustafa gave me this piece of papyrus, and told me to come and talk to you and you would give me work." I said as I handed him the papyrus.

"Did he now, well we will just see about that." Aunk said as he took the papyrus. "Hmmm…" "What is it sir?" "You really fooled Mustafa into believing that you where someone else. But, that will not work with me. You know if you need more money you need to get another job that won't interfere with your work here." Aunk said as he kneeled down to place the papyrus in a small wicker box and as he got up from the ground he brought up with him a whip.

I gulped and took a step back "Sir? What are you going to do?" An evil grin spread upon his face, it made my blood run cold, because that was the same grin my father had on his face before "IT" happened. "Funny you should ask that Yugi, because you know what happens when you try to fool me." I looked into his eyes and saw that they where a blazed just like my fathers had been.

Then before I know what had happened I was on the ground with a sharp pain in my right side "Ahhhh!" "That one was for not doing your work!" then I heard a loud 'snap' and I felt another sharp pain except this one I felt it in my left leg. "That was for fooling Mustafa! And this…" I looked up just in time to see Aunk standing over me with the whip getting ready to whip me again, when Yugi came running up from behind Aunk.

"Aunk! Wait! Don't hurt him!" upon hearing Yugi's voice Aunk turned around to see Yugi running towards him. "Wait a minute, Yugi if you're here then who is that there?" Aunk asked as he pointed at me on the ground. "Honda!" Yugi screamed as he ran to my side. "Are you OK? Your bones are not broken are they?"

"I…I don't know." I groaned. "Here let me look you over then OK?" Yugi said as he gently placed one hand on my back and the other on my chest and slowly turned me onto my back. "Now hold still" Yugi replied as he slowly and carefully slide the tips of his fingers over my body. "Ahhhh!" I screamed in pain as Yugi's fingers touched the right side of my ribs. "Calm down, Honda." "Yugi! Stop it! That hurts!" "I know Honda, but I had to make sure that none of your bones where broken."

"Since no bones are broken, get your ass up Honda, you have work to do if you want to get paid this week" Aunk said. Yugi then got up and taking my hand helped me onto my feet. "Now then Yugi, what are you doing here? You are supposed to be out in the fields working." "I was sir…" "Then why did you stop!?" Aunk asked as he interrupted Yugi. "Because Katilena told me that there was a fire in my parent's field." "Yes there was a fire but that's no reason for you to leave your post!" "Yes it is, my mom and dad are the only family I got left and I have to make sure that they are OK!" "Look if something did happen Tatalin would send a runner to tell you."

Just then a young man around 17 came running up the path yelling "Mr. Muto! Mr. Muto!" Yugi quickly ran over to the man, who whispered something in Yugi's Ear. "What? Are you sure it was them?" Yugi asked, the young man nodded his head and mouthed "I'm Sorry." Then he took off running back up the path. Yugi turned to go back to his field and I know right away something bad had happened.


	5. actualy working

Chapter 5

A/N: sorry I have not been able to type up my fanfic, but now I can so here you go, enjoy.

Yugi turned to go back to his field and I knew something bad had happened because the shine in Yugi's amethyst eyes was gone, his eyes where empty. "Look I told you Yugi if something happened, you would be told. Now then take Honda to the field and show him what to do." "Yes sir." Yugi replied quietly then he looked at me and he pointed in the direction that we needed to go and motioned for me to fallow him.

So we walked in silence for awhile, until I got up the nerve to ask him "Yugi, are you going to be ok?" Yugi looked me straight in the eye; with a look that said 'dude shut up' or maybe it was 'leave me alone I don't want to talk.' Either way I nodded my head and said "I'm sorry"

We walked a few more minutes and came to a field with some other young adults in it. "Yugi I went ahead and gathered up all the stocks you cut, tied them up, and took them to your crate for you." A girl about 19 with long black hair said. "Thanks Ishizu." Yugi said as he picked up a small served knife and started cutting at a stock of wheat. "Yugi who is this?" "Honda, can you show him how to work?" "Sure" Ishizu replied as she handed me one of the curved knifes Yugi was using.

"You take it and with the blade toward you, wrap it around the stock and slice away." Ishizu said as she demonstrated. "That's it?" I asked "It's not as easy as it looks, trust me. Now get to work" Ishizu replied as she started to walk away. I sighed and then getting down on my knees, I griped a few stocks, and started cutting them, and I found out Ishizu was right it was a lot harder then it looked.

~~~15 hours later 7:10pm~~~

"Finish that last stock, and then tie up all the stocks you've cut and fallow me." Upon hearing Yugi's voice I jumped, after all he had not said anything for about 15 hours. But I quickly did what Yugi said, and fallowed him. We walked for a few minutes until we came to Aunk, who was marking down how many bundles of stocks each person turned in. some people had two or three bundles while others had five or six.

"Three bundles, not bad Yugi. ONE bundle!? Honda I better see you bring me at least three bundles tomorrow." "Why at least three? Some people are bringing up only two." "Because two is the minimum number you can harvest, so the third bundle is for the one you brought up today." "Oh" after leaving Aunk I asked Yugi if he had anything to help take care of blisters on hands and feet. Yugi looked at me, and led me to an old wooden crate. "Sit" Yugi said, I did, and then kneeling before me Yugi lifted my right foot, looked at it, put it down and did the same thing with my left foot. "Hmmm…" Yugi then took my left hand into his right hand and slowly ran his fingers over the blisters on my hand; he did the same with my right hand.

"Don't worry it will become calices soon and your hands and feet will not blister so much, now come on." With that Yugi helped me to my feet and we started walking again. Pretty soon we got to Yugi's house, once inside I set down on one of the sitting mats and gently started rubbing my very sore feet. I watched as Yugi started a small fire in the hole in the middle of the room. After the fire was going he opened a small box and took out a needle and a bottle with a clear liquid inside.

"Lay down on your stomach, by the fire." Yugi said, I nodded and did what he said. "Now hold still." Yugi replied as he dipped the needle in the liquid and then held the needle over the fire. I felt really uneasy as Yugi then picked up my left foot, and before I know it Yugi was stamping the needle into one of the blisters. "Ahhhhhh!" I screamed and Yugi quickly trusted his other hand over my mouth. "Shhh… I'm not hurting you." "The hell you an't" I muttered into Yugi's hand. Yugi then removed his hand form my mouth, he got up and griped a rag, and put it in my mouth. "There scream into that." Yugi replied as he reheated the needle and went to popping all the rest of the blisters. I screamed in pain into the rag for about 7 minutes until Yugi was done. When he was done he put the needle and clear liquid away. And when he came to get the rag he saw that my face was covered in tears.

"Honda what's wrong?" "Commoners actually have to go through pain to relieve another form of pain?" "Honda! What are you talking about?" I quickly realized what I had said, so I said "what I meant was from where I'm originally from, we don't work so hard that we get blisters and if we did get one they were taken care of painlessly, will almost painlessly anyway." Yugi nodded his head.

"Will that explains a lot." "Yugi what happened to your parents this morning?" after I asked that I wished that I hadn't. Because Yugi had the most heart-broken look on his face. "They died in the fire!" Yugi screamed at me and he turned and ran out of his home. "Yugi! Yugi wait!" I called out. I quickly put out the fire and taking the key to Yugi's house I locked the door and ran up the street calling for Yugi.


	6. The Truth comes Out

Chapter 6

After running for about 5 minutes, I stopped to check my breath and I heard someone crying. I looked across the street, and there under a tree sitting by the Nile was Yugi. I slowly walked up behind him and through his tears I heard him say "oh great God Anubis, why did I have to meet Honda? Why did I have to let him steal my heart with his ancient eyes? The eyes a good and pure Pharaoh has. His body, perfect in every way? The gentleness and softness of his body against mine? And why? Why on the day I'm gonna tell my parents that I'm gay, they have to die?"

I felt a giant hole get ripped from my heart, a tear feel from my eye, and I stepped out from behind the tree and I said to him. "Yugi, I'm sorry, if I had known I would hurt you, I never would have left." Yugi looked up at me and he said "you heard my most darkest secret; I know you don't even want to look at me now." With that Yugi pulled out a dagger from his sash. I quickly dropped down on my knees and stopped Yugi from killing himself. "No! You're wrong! I want to be near you." Yugi looked from me to our hands back to me again. "And Yugi please don't kill yourself. I've lost the 1st love of my life. I don't want to lose the 2nd love of my life."

"You mean you love me?" "Yes I do." I looked into Yugi's eyes and I saw that some of the shine had returned. Yugi then leaned in close to me bringing his lips just inches from mine. "Prove it." He said, I hesitated for a sec and then I gently placed my lips on Yugi's lips and kissed him. When our lips parted I could see that all the shine was back in Yugi's eyes. Yugi then wrapped his arms around me and said "I love you Honda." "Even if I have a deep dark secret that if anyone found out, then I might die or if not that something much worse?" "What are you talking about Honda?"

"Can we go back to your house and I tell you there? It's not safe to say it here" Yugi nodded his head in understanding, so we walked to Yugi's house holding hands. "Wait I don't have my key." Yugi said when we got to his house. "Don't worry I got it." I replied as I unlocked the door. Once both me and Yugi where inside I closed and locked the doors and then covered up the window. Then I went through my 'travelers clothes' and pulled out my royal pendent. "Honda what is that?" I took a deep breath and sighed. "The truth is my name is not Honda. To people lower than me I'm called Prince Yami Atem." I said as I held out my pendent to Yugi. Yugi's eyes grew round and wide, and his mouth dropped open. "My Prince!" Yugi said as he threw himself at my feet.

"No Yugi!" I said as I kneeled down and helped him up to his feet. "But Yami, if I had known I'd…" "Have treated me differently and with the highest gratitude?" Yugi nodded his head and said. "I'm sorry; I'll take you back to the palace in the morning." "NO!" I said as I grasped Yugi, pushed him onto the ground, and got on top of him. "Yugi, I can't go back to the palace." "Why not?" "My father the Pharaoh is the reason why Prince Joho is died." "You mean Pharaoh Atem killed Prince Joho with his own hands?" "No he did something to Joho and then to me, that caused Joho to die inside, so he went to mine and his secret place, and killed himself so that his dead body would float down the Nile and end up at the royal barrel grounds."

Yugi looked into my sad eyes and I saw tears in his eyes. "Yami… I'm… I'm so sorry." He said as he wrapped his arms around me so that our chests touched. But once he relied what he had done he quickly let go and said. "I'm so sorry my Prince. I will try not to do that again." I was heartbroken, how could Yugi go from loving me to not wanting to touch me? *Duh! You idiot, he is ashamed that he a commoner touched you a person of royal blood.* I sighed and getting off of Yugi I picked up my pendent. Then walked back to Yugi, kissed his lips once more, got behind him and gently tied the pendent around his neck.

"My Prince? Why did you do that?" "Because I love you and as long as I'm a prince, you will not return my love, so I have given up my title as Prince and have taken up the title as Commoner." "All of that for me?" "Yes" "why?" "you bring me great happiness and real true happiness is something that cannot be bought or made with the power I have as prince not even as Pharaoh could I have the happiness that I have when I'm with you." "But I'm not royalty."

"That does not matter for nether am I anymore. For I renounce my throne." "Oh Yami!" Yugi said as he held me close. "I love you." "I love you to." Me and Yugi then went to his sleeping mat and cuddled. "Yugi can you do me a favor?" "and what is that Yami?" "Can you not call me Yami but call me Honda?" "But why? Yami is a wonderful name." "Because no one is going to name their child after the Prince and if you use my real name I will be taken back to the palace for sure." "No problem Yami your secret is safe with me. I love you Honda." "I love you too." In a few minutes both me and Yugi fell asleep in each other's arms not knowing what the future would hold.


	7. Hiding the Truth

Chapter 7

~~~3:30am~~~

"Let's go Yugi; I'm ready to go this morning." I said with a yawn. "Are you sure you want to work?" "Yeah I'm sure, I'm a commoner now and I need to work to get anything to eat and a place to live. Besides, you need what extra money I make to help keep this place." "True" with that me and Yugi locked up and went to work.

~~~7:10pm~~~

"Oh no" "what's wrong Honda?" "I was only able to cut two full bundles and ¾ of another." "It's ok here I'll help." Yugi said as he handed me his extra stocks "we only need about four more so you cut two and ill cut two more ok?" "Ok, thanks Yugi." "No problem." And so about 6 minutes later me and Yugi where done and we were on the way to Aunk, for him to check our bundles. "Four bundles excellent job Yugi. Three bundles Honda, I'm glad you desided to do the right thing and do your work keep it up." "Yes sir" I replied as I gave Aunk a nod and left work with Yugi. "Honda do you mind if we stop by the bazaar so that I can get something?" "No, not at all, let's go." "Thanks" "of course" "wait here, I'll be right back." Yugi said and then he ran over to a merchant and started talking to him, just then when everything was going so great I heard the horns of my father.

This told the people to clear the road and bow before the king. I was going to run across the road to be with Yugi but father was coming up the road to fast. So I just got down on one knee and acted like I honored his wishes. As soon as my father reached the bazaar he slowed his horse down and made sure all his citizen's were doing what he wished. All was well until he reached me and then he stopped he looked at me and then on his other side at Yugi. "You there stand up and tell me your name." he yelled at me.

So I stood up and said "my name is Honda. My Pharaoh." "What's your last name?!" before I could answer Yugi called out "his last name is Muto. He is my twin brother." My father glared at Yugi. "I did not ask you to speak nave! Now silence!" "He was only answering your question!" "Marlik!" "Yes sir?" Marlik my bodyguard asked. "Teach that scum to learn his place and to hold his tongue." "Yes sir" Marlik replied as he removed a staff from the side of my father's horse. He then came at me full force and I dogged and hit the staff so that it broke in two.

After all I had been taught to fight by Marlik himself so I already knew how to fight his way. "Ahhhhh…" Marlik yelled as he charged at me again. This time I strode still and waited for the impact, but just as he got close enough for me to see the whites of his eyes I shot my hands out and confused him in a way that he let go of one of the half's of the staff. And having been one of Marlik's students, I knew that there was a button on the end that would make the staff longer in case it got broken in half.

"How did you know of that button?" Marlik asked me as he also extended his half of the staff. "I've done a lot of studying about weapons." I replied as I charged at him. Marlik stuck out his staff to stop my attack but I swung my staff at his staff making it go flying out of his hand and I jumped and caught the other staff, which I used to strake Marlik in the groin which made his come forward. Then I hit Marlik's head so that he fell backwards onto the ground and I locked his head in between the staffs and with one foot I kept his legs down, and with the other foot I kept his hands down.

"I win!" I snarled. Marlik looked up at me and said "master Yami?" I got off of him "I'm not the Prince; I'm just a commoner, how come you think of me as the Prince?" "I don't know, I must be seeing things." Marlik said as he removed the staffs from the sides of his neck. "Yami is not here my Pharaoh lets keep looking" Marlik said to my father. He nodded and rode off. When my father's men where gone I took a deep breathe and set down on the ground. "Honda are you ok?" Yugi asked me as he crossed the road with a full size bed mat.

"Yeah I'm ok" "I got us a full size bed mat. So that we can sell my old mat and also mom and dad's. So that we can get some extra money." "Ok, Yugi" I replied as I got up and dusted myself off. When me and Yugi made it back to his house we gathered up all the stuff that we did not need. As we gathered stuff up I found a small tin box with some writing on it. "Yugi?" "Yeah Hun?" "What is this?" I asked as I handed Yugi the box. Yugi quickly removed the box from my hands and replied. "It's nothing."

I could tell by how Yugi acted it was no just plain tin box. Something very important to him was in that box and I just nodded my head and went back to gathering up stuff.

A/N: so what do you all think is inside Yugi's box? I'll tell you I don't even know what it will be yet. Lol I'm serious. Any suggestions?


	8. Fight

Chapter 8

A/N: now in this chapter and other chapters to come there will be different point of views being played out. What I'm gonna do is have name POV then I'm gonna go down a row and write what they have to say. I hope it won't be to confusing if it is just leave a comment with a suggestion on how to make it easier for you all to read it. Ok? Thanks and enjoy this chapter.

Yugi's POV:

I didn't want to hurt Yami's feelings but at the same time, that box was given to me by my father and he told me that when I became a man, I would find out how to open it. But when I turned 16 the age of a man two weeks ago, I asked my father how to open it. And he said I was not a man yet. I asked him what made him think that and he said just because I was the age of a man it did not make me one. I asked him what did and he said I had to find out on my own.

I looked over at Yami and I watched as he bended over to pick something up. So I got up behind him and when he stood up I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his neck. "Yugi? What are you doing?" "Kissing you, what does it look like I'm doing?" "I would not know because I cannot see behind my back which is where you are at." I giggled and slowly slide my hands down his chest and stopped shortly after I got to his waist. "What you think I'm gonna do then my Prince?"

Yami's POV:

I knew what Yugi wanted but it was still too close to that horrible night. I couldn't make love to Yugi. Not when I kept seeing my father's face. "No, Yugi I can't" I replied as I removed his hands. "But. Honda…" "Yugi I said NO!" I replied as I turned around and looked at him with my heart broken. "Why not?" "It's messed up, you wouldn't understand Yugi." "OH MY GODS! You're a fucking SLUT!" Yugi screamed at me. "No! I'm not!" "Yes you are I can see it in your eyes that you are not virgin. Which means that you're a slut."

"I had no control over what happened!" "Yeah sure you have the will to push a guy off of you but not a girl!" I burned with anger and before I knew it I had slapped Yugi so hard across his face that he fell down on the ground in pain. "Yugi… Yugi I…I'm sorry" Yugi looked up at me in furry and as he rubbed the tears of heart break and pain he spit at me.

I knew that was a sign on disgust and I did what Yugi willed and ran out the door. Just as I got out the door there was a great flash of light, and boom of thunder and it started pouring. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around to see Yugi standing in the doorway. "I hate you!" Yugi screamed without feeling and he slammed and locked the door in my face. Leaving me out in rain but I did not care. Yugi hated me all because I could not make love to him because of my father. And I just didn't have the heart to tell that to Yugi.

~~~1 hour later~~~

"A little far from home aren't you?" I looked up through the rain and I saw my father on his horse. "Yes my Pharaoh." I replied. "Will lucky for you, I'm felling generous right now." "Huh?" what did he mean generous? He never was generous. Only cold hearted. I watched as my father got off of his horse and taking the whip from his riding pooch and approached me. "My Pharaoh please I didn't mean to bother you I swear." "It's ok I'm not going to hurt you." I watched as my father walked behind me and pulling my hands behind my back he tied them together with the whip.

Yugi's POV: ~~~55 minutes earlier~~~

I can't believe Yami made me say that about him! I mean if he told me that he had had sex before and not denied it I wouldn't have gotten mad at him. I have to apologize and take him back. I said to myself. So I quickly ran to the door unlocked it and opened it to find that Yami was not close by, but I saw in the mud his foot prints. So I grasped my jacket and an extra one for Yami, locked the door and ran off to find my Yami.

Yami's POV: ~~~current~~~

"My Pharaoh?" "Shhh… it's ok don't speak." My father said sadistically in my ear. I struggled against my father to get free but that only made him mad. "Hold still! Or I will hurt you!" I slowly nodded my head, gulped, and claimed my body. "There you go." My father said as he pushed me forward. "There is a thicket not too far from here, so move forward." I nodded and walked forward all the while wondering if I would ever see my Yugi again. When we came to the thicket I stopped and waited to be pushed down so that I could get in it.

I shivered as I sat down on the cold, hard, wet ground and I looked over at my father. "Cold Honda?" "yes my Pharaoh" I replied as I lowered my head I gulped as I felt my father's eyes on my body.

A/N: that's it for this chapter tune in next time for another exciting chapter of I'm Not Who You Think I Am.


	9. Yugi finds out the true

Chapter 9

Yugi's POV:

I fallowed Yami's foot prints into the woods but then I slowed down when I heard talking. "My Pharaoh?" I quickly recognized Yami's voice and I noticed in a clearing up a head him and his father. "Shhh… it's ok don't speak." The Pharaoh said into Yami's ear. Yami tried to free himself from the Pharaoh's grasped but stopped when the Pharaoh yelled "hold still or I will hurt you." Yami then claimed down and the Pharaoh pushed him forward telling him there was a thicket nearby. So sticking to the shadows and trees I watched as Yami was pushed into the thicket. I quickly went to the side of the entrance and listened to what was going on.

Yami's POV:

"How about I warm you up?" my father said. "No thank you my Pharaoh you need the warmth more than I do." I replied acting like I didn't know what he wanted. "That's not what I meant." He said as he crawled near me and breathed on my neck. "Sir?" "It's ok. Don't worry I'll be more gentle with you then I was with my son Yami a week ago. When I raped him and took his virginity."

Yugi's POV:

I gasped in horror with what I heard. The Pharaoh, Yami's dad had rapped him a week ago no wonder he didn't want to have sex yet. I looked into the thicket to see the Pharaoh breath on Yami's neck and start to slide his hand up Yami's thigh. "No! Pharaoh please! I…I can't" "shhh…" just then the Pharaoh's hand went under Yami's cloth and from Yami's reaction I knew he had been touched. Tears started to slide down Yami's face as well as mine.

"Stop! Please!" Yami begged. Just then Yami's father hit him across the face and removed Yami's cloth, leaving Yami 100% exposed. This caused my dick to get hard as I saw Yami like that. But I knew I had to do something, but what?

Yami's POV:

I whined in pain as I was hit, and I looked at my father in anger. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to." He said as he took my face into his hands and gently rubbed my face and started kissing my forehead and cheeks getting closer to my lips every time.

Yugi's POV:

What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? I asked myself as I patted myself hopping to find something and I did. I removed my dagger from my sash. I asked the Gods to forgive what I was about to do. And with my dagger raised I charged in the thicket just as the Pharaoh got on top of Yami and kissed him. "NOOOO!!!!" I screamed as I sliced at the Pharaoh's arm. "Ahhh…" he yelled in anger as he turned towards me and hit my leg. "Ahhhh!" I cried as I fell to the floor in pain. "Yug…" Yami was cut off by his father shoving his tongue down Yami's throat. "Leave him alone!" I yelled as I grasped the Pharaoh who in turn grasped my wrists shoved me onto my back and got on top of me.

"You just ruined a wonderful moment. Now you will pay." The Pharaoh growled at me. He then rapped me with his eyes and they landed on Yami's pendent. He grinned and said "hello, Yami, you come here hoping to have great sex again?" "What?" "Leave Yugi alone! He has done nothing to you." Yami said as he moved towards me. "His name is not Yugi! He is my run away son Yami!" "What makes you think he is your son?" "He has the Atem family pendent and only those of royal blood can wear it." "What if Yami got rid of it and Yugi found it?" "Yami would never do that." "Why not?" "because I would have sex with the person wearing it and I know what Yami feels like so if Yugi is not Yami I will take his dagger and run it trough his heart."

I led there hopeless under the Pharaoh; I looked at Yami to see the pain and anger in his eyes. "NO! Don't Yugi's not Yami! I…" "Honda! NO!" "But Yugi…" "I love you! Run away while you still can I'll die for you" I said, and then Yami grasped his father threw him against the other wall of the thicket, grasped my hand and ran out into the rain. Come on Yugi we have to get away from here!" "But Honda" "No time to talk" Yami said as he ran into a stone wall that was hidden in the forest he quickly removed the amulet and inserted it sideways and rotating it the wall started to move. "Go!" Yami said as he shoved me in. he quickly removed his pendent from the wall and he ran in before it closed. "Yami?" "Yeah?" Yami asked as he panted. "Where are we?"

A/N: tune in to Chapter 10 to find out where Yami and Yugi are.


	10. This is where we are

Chapter 10

Yugi's POV:

"We are in mine and Joho's special place." "You were planning on coming here all along weren't you?" "No, I actually forgot where it was until I saw the wall trough the trees." "What if you dad finds us?" "He shouldn't. You have to know which hole, what side, and which way to turn the pendent and I stool his pendent when me and Joho made this place. Joho got one and I got one. Joho left me a note, telling me he buried his pendent here before he killed himself so that only I could get in here.

"But how are we going to get to work?" "Fallow me." I fallowed Yami for about 40 minutes until we came to a cave. "That's the cave that's outside the field!" "Yes it is, but there is no way to break the rock in the middle that's why work on it was a banded." "I see but how do we get over there?" Yami then took my hand and lead me into the cave he placed my hand in a small pocket which opened a door he then led me down that tonal and placing my hand in another pocket, another door opened and he led me to the entrance of the cave.

"Wow!" Yami then wrapped his arms around me and I remembered he was still exposed, so I quickly pushed him into the cave and removing my jacket and the jacket I had brought for him, I wrapped them around his waist to cover him. Yami blushed and said "oh shit! I forgot all about that." "We have to get home and sleep some." I replied as I ran home but when I got there no home was left. A piece of papyrus lay on the rubble of my home. I couldn't read, so I handed it to Yami.

'_You've taken my property from me so now there is nothing left of your property. Yami should have not left home because now Honda is paying for his misdeeds. What did he do to you?'_

"Yugi I'm sorry, if I had known I would have stayed at the place and had sex every single night to please my father." I looked up and Yami and said "don't say that and why did you not tell me?" "It's a horrible thing to happen to a person. I couldn't bear to tell you."

Yami's POV:

What could I say? It was true and I had to get Yugi away from here. Because I had known my father to leave behind worriers after he made an attack. "Yugi we have to go." "Not until I find all my stuff that was not destroyed." I sighed and quickly started to go through all the rubble and things that could still be used I placed in a pile. I noticed Yugi looking for one item unparticular and I felt that it was that one tin box that he had this morning.

Yugi then let out a sigh of relief when he found the box. I sighed in defeat and said. "Yugi there is nothing else left." "I know, but where are we going to go?" "How about to the grave!?" one of my father's men said as he jumped down from one of the trees. I quickly grasped Yugi and pulled him close to me. "What do you want?" "One of two things, both of you to come with me and live with the Pharaoh or for both of you to die. So that I may give your hearts to my Pharaoh."

I shook my head no, and put my arm in front of Yugi. "Ahhhh… I see you want to fight. Fine!" he said as he pulled out a double edge bastered sword. "Yugi stay back." I said as I removed Yugi's dagger from his sash and advanced. "You will die" "we shall see" I said as he charged at me and I stopped his sword with the dagger.

~~~30 minutes later~~~

I was brushed and bloody but I know I had won. For lying on the rubble of Yugi's house was my father's man died. "Let's go Yugi." I said after I had put a cloth on and had picked up a bundle of objects that could still be used and started to limb to the cave. "Honda?" "Huh?" "I'm sorry." "For what?" "For making you stay behind and getting hurt." "Don't worry about it." I said as I crawled into the cave and laded down against the wall. Yugi then hide his items in the other corner and he led down next to me and we fell asleep.


	11. will things ever be the way they where?

Chapter 11

Yugi's POV: next day 12:30pm

"Where am I?" I asked with a yawn as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked around. It took a second for me to remember what happened last night. I looked over at Yami's sleeping form and I saw that he was hard. I wanted so much to take Yami into my mouth but I know I should not. As I continued to look around the cave my stomach growled. "Huh?" I looked over at Yami and he looked up at me and said. "What was that?" "My stomach." Yami nodded his head, got up, grasped the bundle, and walked into the corner. I picked up my box and fallowed him.

I watched as he put his pendent in a slot which opened the door and we walked down the tunnel until we got to the other side. Yami then placed his hand in the hole and walked into his and Joho's special place. "There are only fruit trees and berry bushes and also some vegetable plants here but it's better than nothing." Yami said as he placed the bundle of stuff on a stone bench. "That's ok" "so what do you want to eat?" "Your banana" I said without even thinking, I looked at Yami to see him blush. "Maybe later but I meant what fruit do you want to eat?" "You got any plums?" "Yup" Yami said as he ran off and about 5 minutes later he returned with an arm full of plums.

"Here you go" Yami said as he gently led the plums down on the bench. I picked up a plum and started to eat it, enjoying the taste of the fruit. I watch then as Yami climbed a tree grasped a coconut, took his dagger and cut at the coconut until he had cut a small square off the top. He then put the coconut to his lips and started to drink the milk. When he put down the coconut he had the milk all around his lips, I thought about how much hotter he would look if that was on cum on his mouth. Of course that thought made me hard. "That your dagger or are you just happy to see me?" Yami asked.

I blushed walked over to Yami, licked the milk off of him, and then kissed him. I looked into Yami's eyes, and said "I love you." Yami nodded as he picked up the bundle, his coconut and walked towards the area where the wall had been and said "come on hunny." I fallowed Yami and about 35 minutes later I saw a small house. "This is where me and Joho stayed when we would come here." Yami said as he opened the door to revile a table with 2 chairs around it, some boxes against a wall and some shelves with some cooking items on them. "I thought that if it was ok with you that we would just live here." Yami said.

"Yeah that's ok it's just I don't want to wake up 45 minutes earlier just so that we can get to work. We are still gonna work right?" "Yeah we will still work, after all we got to have some money to buy bread, more spices when we run out, maybe some meat, and clothes." "Why buy meat? When you got some right here?" I asked as I placed my hand on Yami's dick.

Yami's POV:

"Yugi!" "I'm sorry Yami it's just you look so yummy I could not tell my hand no." I took a hold of Yugi's hand and looked at him. "In a few days you may have my meat if you want but not right now. And I was meaning meat as in pork, beef, chicken, turkey, stuff like that." "I know but that stuff costs too much money. The only time I've had meat was on New Year's Eve, and father would go out and spend a month's salary on a small chicken. But I didn't like the taste so when father got another chicken last year I did not eat it."

"I see." "So how are we gonna get to work so it does not take a long time to get to the cave?" I placed my thumb and pointer finger in my mouth and blew a high and then a low whistle, and a minute latter my black stallion Midnight came running over the horizon.

"This is Midnight, he will take us to the cave" "but Honda, I don't know how to ride a horse." "Don't worry." I said as I led Midnight to an old tree stump, steeped on the stump and got on Midnight's bare back.

"Now do what I did." Yugi nodded and did as I had done and was on Midnights back. "Now then wrap your arms around my stomach and hold on." "With pleasure." Yugi said. With that I told Midnight to go and he galloped away to the cave with me and Yugi on his back. And four minutes later we arrived at the cave and I said "and here we are, at the cave" Yugi gasped in amassment and said "wow." And I replied "ok Midnight take us back home."

~~~next day~~~

"Come on Yugi." I said as I gently pushed Yugi. "We need to get going so we can make it to work. "Hmmm…" Yugi replied as I led him to the stump where Midnight was waiting. "Come on Yugi." I said as I pulled myself up and offered Yugi my hand, which he sleepily took and I pulled Yugi up and patted Midnight telling him to go to the cave.

~~~sometime that after noon~~~

I looked over at Yugi and saw that he looked really sad so I walked over to him and asked him if he was ok? And he said, "Yeah I'm fine." "Are you sure? You've been acting weird all day." "Honda! I'm fine ok?!" I nodded and with a sad look turned away. "Honda" Yugi said as he took a hold of my hand. "I'm ok, I'm sorry I snapped at you." "It's ok Yugi" I said as I gently stroked his cheek. "I'm just worried about you is all." "I know" Yugi replied a he let go of my hand and went back to work.


	12. My Future With You

Chapter 12

A/N: sorry about the long wait I've been busy with college classes and have been forgetting to type my stories up on my laptop. So for all that have left reviews thank you and here is chapter 12.

Yugi's POV: check out area that night

"Hey Yugi, are you going to come to the talent show in town square tonight?" Ishizu asked me as I turned in my bundles. "I don't Ishizu, Honda what do you think?" "Sure sounds like fun" "great I'll see you there Yugi." Ishizu said as she smiled at me and ran off to her home to get ready for the show.

"Are you sure you want to go to the show? There will be a lot, more people there than any other place that you have been." "Yeah Yugi I'm sure. Besides a few years ago. I went with my father to the show and found it very interesting." "Ok" I said as I lead Yami to the town square where everything was being set up. Over in a corner some gypsies where practicing their dancing, and in another area all the fortune tellers where setting up their tents and crystal balls.

"It looks so much more lifelike and entertaining on the ground then it did in the royal carrier." "What's it like?" "What is what like?" "What's it like getting everything you want when you want it? And to tell someone to do something and they do it? What's it like to be royalty?" "Oh that. Its ok I guess. But even as a prince I have duties to do." I laughed at Yami, when he said that. Because how can a person who has everything possible have duties to do? "How can you have duties?" I asked. "Well actually I have to go to classes. I have a writing class, and a history class, and a defense class, and how to rule the kingdom class."

"You still have school?" "Yeah." "And you are how old?" "18" "damn! I'm only 16 and I've not been to school since I was 7. All I had was a how to do good manual labor classes." "Well Yugi we do come from different worlds" "yeah I know." I replied as I walked up to one of the ticket booths. "I'll take 2" the man behind the booth nodded and handed me 2 wrist bands as I gave him 3 sliver coin's "thank you" I said as I turned around, took a hold of Yami's wrist, and wrapped the wrist band on to him. "Keep it on, or you might get thrown in jail." "But I didn't need one before." "Royalty doesn't need them but commoners do." I said as I put on my own wrist band, Yami then nodded his head and fallowed me.

"Hello my dears would you like to know what your future holds?" one of the fortune tellers asked. "How much?" I asked. "Since you two would be my first costumers, I will tell you for free. But only if you will be my firsts." I looked at Yami and he said "sure why not" so we walked into her tent and she took my hand and examined it then she did the same thing with Yami. "Hmmm... I've never seen sure lines." "What's wrong?" Yami asked. "You have lines that most fortune tellers have never seen and some of your lines are the same as his. But you can't be related due to the fact that most of your lines are not the same."

"What does that mean?" "It means that you and your family have lived such a sheltered life that at least 8 generations of your family has never been to a fortune teller. "Oh I see" Yami said. "What about our future?" I asked. "I need an item that you hold dear to you." Yami slowly removed the note from Joho, which he keep close to his at all times, and placed it on one side of the crystal ball. He looked at me and I placed the ring that my mother had given me for my birthday on the other side. The fortune teller then looked into her ball, consecrated on the forming smoke within the ball, and said "there is much trouble ahead for you. But if you truly love your partner you will make it through all your hardships. But beware many people wish to interfere with your true love and bring an end to your relationship. I'm sorry but this is all the Gods will let me I know. I wish I could give you a much better answer than this." The fortune teller said

"Thank you mama" I replied as I picked my ring and Yami's note from Joho, and then walked out of the tent with Yami right behind me. "Yugi, do you believe what she said?" Yami asked me, "Yes I do" I replied. "Come on let's get a set" I said as I walked over to the stands.

Yami's POV

I looked at Yugi and wondered why he was so sad lately. "Sign up for the talent show! There is still time left hurry, hurry, hurry" one of the announcers said as he climbed on to the stage. "Hmmm… Yugi stay here I'll be right back" I said as I got up and walked towards the stage. "Ok" Yugi replied, I turned to look at him for a second and saw that he looked really tired.

"Can I help you?" "Yes I wanted to know if I could sing a song for my talent?" "Sure just tell us your name and you will be given a number." "My name is Honda" "and your last name?" "A… Muto" "Muto. Ok so your name is Honda Muto?" "Yes sir" "ok" the announcers said as he handed me the number 20. "Thank you" I said as I ran back to the stands to see Yugi talking to Ishizu. "Hey Honda" "Hello Ishizu, how are you this lovely evening?" "I'm great!" Ishizu said as she squeezed Yugi. I nodded as seated next to Yugi and removed her hands from my Yugi. "You going to perform?" "Of course Yugi. You know I always do."


	13. My Song Only For You

Chapter 13

Yami's POV

I watched as Ishizu walked on to the stage and she said "I'm Ishizu Ishtar and this dance goes out to a very special someone" she than turned and said something to the band and danced to the music. As she danced I heard Yugi sigh I turned to him and asked him "What's wrong?" "She does the same dance every year. She keeps hoping that one day it will win her a prize." "Now that you mention it, her dancing does look rather familiar."

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 30 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The announcer taped my shoulder and told me "you're up next" I nodded and told Yugi "I'll be back soon" he nodded and watched as I got on the stage, talked to the band, then went to the front of the stage and said "hi, I'm Honda Muto, and my talent is singing." I nodded to the band and when the music begins, I started to sing to Yugi, but made it look like I was not.

Yugi's POV

I saw that look in Yami's eyes that said 'this is for you' and he begin to sing and his voice was that of an angel. _"Call my name, dareka ga yobu koe kuriyami no fukai kanashimi shiroi suhada no kimi ga boku no soko ni hikari wo sasu. Huro to shiro ka waka ranai mama konna ai wajidai okure na no ka bokura wa ichinichijuu asa ga otozurero no wo matsu dake a shita moshi kimi go kowarete mo koko kara nigedasanai tsukareta karada wo iyasu kino homoemi yo." _I smiled and a tear fell from my eye. "Yugi? Are you ok? Why are you crying?" Ishizu asked. "Yeah I'm ok Ishizu, I'm just happy" "oh ok" as Yami started to walk off stage I ran over to his and held him close. "Oh Honda you have such a wonderful voice." "Thanks Yugi" Yami said as he led us back to our set's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 2 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"the judges have railed up the scores and now we have our winners. 3rd place is Marik Ishtar 'Great Magic Tricks', 2nd place goes to Bakura Aogiri 'How to Kill Your Enemies', and the moment everyones been waiting for 1st place with the amazing angelic like voice, Honda Muto! Please come on stage and claim your prizes." The announcer said. Yami unsure of what to do slowly approced the stage and climbed up. "here you go Honda" the announcer said as he handed Yami 500 gold coins. "Wow! Thank you sir" Yami replied. "Wow! 500 gold coins! I've never seen so much money!" I said as I look at Yami's prize.

Yami's POV

*what was Yugi's problem? 500 was nothing I've seen millions before.* "we better head home Yugi it's getting late." I said as I lead Yugi back to the cave.

A/N: sorry this was a short chapter I have a special chapter coming up next and I didn't want this chapter and the next to get in each other's way. And for those of you wondering what language is Yami speaking and what does it mean. I'll tell you. It's Japanese, and either you can wait for a later chapter in which Yami translates or you can just go to Youtube and search for Yugioh season zero. The song Yami sings to Yugi is the closing song on all the episodes. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will I'm not gonna spoil the rest of it for you. So until then please review and thank you for reading.


	14. Getting Wet

Chapter 14

Yami's POV

~~~~~~~~~~5 days after the show~~~~~~~~~

"Honda does living with us commoners bother you?" I laughed at Yugi, wrapped my arm around him and said "no it does not bother me, why would you ask that?" "I'm just wondering that's all" I nodded and gently removed Yugi's bangs from his face. "Are we allowed to play in the river here?" Yugi asked me, I looked at him questionably and said "what do you mean?" "Will back home me, my mom, and my dad used to play in the river all the time on a hot day like today when it was our day off."

"Not here we can, but we can do something even better follow me." I said as I stood and helped Yugi to his feet. "Were we going?" "To the swimming hole" I said as I pulled back some palm branches and reviled it to Yugi. "This is the swimming hole me and Joho created with the help of some servants of course."

"Wow! It's beautiful" Yugi said as he ran his fingers though the water. "it is so cool, how do you keep it at this temperature?" the answer to that I didn't know so I just surged my shoulders and said "I don't know Yugi I really don't know" I replied as I removed my pulled down my clothe. "WHOA! YAMI!" "Shhhhh….. what's wrong?" "Ummm…" Yugi said as he pointed at the lower half of my body. I looked down and then looked up at him and said "What's wrong with it? You have one to. Or at least I think you do"

"That's not what I meant. I mean your clothes" "you mean you swim with your clothes on?" "Yeah I'm not going to be naked in the Nile in public" I laughed as said "will Yugi since its just you and me, you can." I watch as Yugi blushed and removed his sash, but then stopped. "What's wrong?" "Well don't look! Turn around!" I shook my head and turned around like Yugi asked. A minute later I heard a soft splash and Yugi said "ok man with the nice ass you can turn around now." I then blushed and turned around and slide into the hole.

"So what will happen when your dad talks to one of the servants and they tell him?" "They won't" "what makes you so sure?" "Because they where blind flooded so they have no idea where at the Nile this is located." "They might be able to say how long trip was." "Nope, we rode in the wagon and we rode around for hours to get rid of that hazard" "oh ok" I looked over at Yugi and he was staying close to the edge of the hole. "What's wrong Yugi?" "I can't swim" "but you just talked about swimming in the Nile." "I said played in the Nile" "but that's the same thing" "no back home the Nile was shallow, so we didn't need to swim we just splashed water at each other." "Oh. I see, here let me help you." I said as I gently took a hold of Yugi's hands and pulled him towards me. "STOP! I'm going to drown!" Yugi screamed as he pulled away from me, but without me supporting him, he started to sink. I took a deep breath, and swam downward, circled my arms around Yugi waist and pulled him to the surface. "Let me go!" Yugi screamed. "Hold on Yugi I'm getting you back to the edge." I replied as I held Yugi's hands in place and swam towards the edge.

"There, there, now calm down." "I thought you loved me" Yugi cried as he held on to one of the side rocks. I looked at Yugi hurt and said "I do love you" "than why did you try to drown me!" "I didn't I was trying to help you." I said as I tried to wrap my arms around Yugi who pushed me away. "Leave me alone!" "But Yugi…" "ALONE!" Yugi screamed at me so I moved away from Yugi for awhile. But after 5 minutes I tried again but this time when I wrapped my arms around Yugi I gently took his dick into my hands. "Yami I told you to… ooohhhh…" Yugi moaned as he leaned against me. A small smile formed on his lips as I gently kissed Yugi's forehead and gently rubbed my thumb over the tip of Yugi's now hard dick. "Mmmmm… oh Yami" Yugi moaned as he grow harder in my hands. "You like that don't you Yugi?" I whispered in Yugi's ear and my hot breath on Yugi's neck caused him to whimper and trample. "Yeah I love it. I want you so bad." I nodded my head and gently kissed Yugi's lips. "Yeah I know, I want you to." "Really?" Yugi asked looking up at me. All I could do was smile and take Yugi's hand and place it on my aching dick "what do you think?" "Mmmmm… can we?" Yugi asked as he looked into my eyes. The hopeful look in Yugi's eyes where all I needed to say. "Yes we can"

"Are you sure? If it's too soon I understand" I know that if I wanted to wait Yugi would wait but I was more than ready now so I said "yes I'm sure" as I rubbed Yugi's dick with one hand and started to rub one of his nibbles with the other one. "No not here. Not in the water" "then where?" "In your room, on your bed." "Ok hunny" I said as I helped Yugi out of the water grasped out clothes and took Yugi back to the hut. Once inside my room Yugi grasped me and pulled me down on top of him. "Oh fuck Yami!" Yugi exclaimed when my dick rubbed up against his. "Oh Yugi that's feels good don't it?" "Oh yeah it does." Yugi moaned as he started to grind his hips upward. I wanted Yugi inside of me so bad but I knew he needed to get lubed up so I thought what better lube than precum and saliva? So I slide down to Yugi's hard dick and Yugi looked down at me and said "Yami?" "Shhhhh Yugi its going to be ok." I replied before I took Yugi into my warm moist mouth. "AHHHHHH!" Yugi screamed as his body came up off the bed. I softly chuckled and the vibrations from my throat sent sparks though out Yugi's aching body. "Mmmmm… Yami go faster, ooohhhh… more Yami more please" Yugi begged, with that voice I couldn't help but do as Yugi asked and soon Yugi's dick was leaking precum like crazy.

"Yugi?" "Yeah Yami?" "Will you fuck me?" Yugi looked at me and saw that I needed him as much as he needed me so he nodded his head, had me lay down, than he lifted my hips up into his lap I felt him align himself. Then he looked at me and said "are you sure Yami?" "Mmmmm… yes Yugi I'm sure, now please…" with that Yugi nodded and started to push into me "ahhhhhh Yugi" I whined, at the penatension. This was hurting a lot more than I thought it would but I wanted Yugi to be my first and only so when he asked "are you alright Yami?" I nodded my head and replied "yeah I'm fine Yugi." Soon I started to moan as the pain turned to pleasure and Yugi said "oh Yami! You're so tight, shit"

Hearing this from Yugi and wanting him to get as deep as he could into my body I wrapped my legs around his hips and pulled myself up closer to Yugi. "But Yami?" "Yes Yugi?" "I thought your dad took your virginity" "he did" "aren't you supposed to get loser?" "He rode my dick so my dick is not a virgin." I said in shame, "Yami its ok I still love you." "thank you Yugi, now please fuck my virgin ass hard and take what rightly belongs to you" "with pleasure" Yugi moaned as he speed up his movements a bit and soon hit my prostate which cased my body to come complete off the bed. "AAAAHHHHH YUGI!" I screamed in pleasure. My pleasureful scream and the tighten of my muscles soon grow too much for Yugi to handle and he said "oh Yami I'm going to…" "It's ok Yugi please feel me up with you cum" Yugi nodded and started going even faster and hit my prostate head on 3 more times before he screamed "YAMI!" and shot his seed deep inside of my body. Feeling the hotness of Yugi's cum inside my body was too much to bare and I ended up Cumming all over mine and Yugi's chests. Yugi unable to hold himself up anymore collapsed on my chest, "oh… Yugi" I moaned before I gave into a deep sleep, not caring that me and Yugi where still connected.

A/N: *ahem* so how did you all like this chapter? I wrote it just for my loyal readers; now if you all want to read more, please review so that I know that you all want more. *it's all wrote up I just need to type it and submit it* so please review and ill update. Deal? :)


End file.
